


A soft porn of Severus Snape

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotic Electrostimulation, Erotic Fantasies, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There are my erotic fantasies.





	A soft porn of Severus Snape

Professor Snape, my dearest  
I fall for you every time you appeared decent  
Though all I desire is to take off your robe  
How I long to tease you in the dark  
Fell your reaction to my every stroke  
Longing to have you seated with hands tied behind  
Poke your nipples until your pale cheek turns pink  
Longing to grasp both your neck and cock  
Making you lightly choked but completely erect  
Longing to do little tricks while you are at work  
Perhaps lay you down on the office desk  
Longing to take your class, asking does aphrodisiac exist.  
For I want your lust manifested, failing to pretend  
Known you favor of none above mentioned  
But my true Love Potion lies in your hot gasp

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> If you like my work, please leave your comments.


End file.
